


18

by KarenHardy



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Boys In Love, Connor Murphy Has a Crush on Evan Hansen, Evan Hansen Has a Crush on Connor Murphy, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gay, Inspired by Music, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHardy/pseuds/KarenHardy
Summary: A short DEH fic inspired by the song 18 by Anarbor. Evan has a fight with his mom and Connor suggests they fake date to piss her off.





	18

In that moment, Connor Murphy was the only person Evan could think of. He had just had a big fight with his mom and ended up walking across town just to stand nervously on Connor's doorstep. Connor had moved out of his parents’ house as soon as he turned eighteen and gotten an apartment on the other side of town. Evan knocked softly, unsure if Connor could even hear it over the loud music he heard from within, but the music got quieter and the door opened. Connor was wearing the only one of his hoodies with a print, it read; “Oh look, another sad kid in a black hoodie!”.

“Yeah?” He asked.

Connor leaned against the doorway, eyes sweeping for a moment before landing on Evan.

“Ev? What're you doing here?”

“Uh, well… you see, I got in a fight, with my mom, and she's not happy. It was… we just... It was about college, again, y’know and-”

Connor shook his head and sighed.

“Come in.”

“T-thanks.”

“Y’know, I don't get why she’s so surprised during those times you grow a fucking backbone. It comes from her.”

Evan laughed nervously.

“Y-yeah.”

Connor looked over.

“Why are you nervous? You trust I'm not going to kill you, right?”

Evan nodded. He may have thought that at the beginning of the year when he had met Connor after the lanky loner had pushed him, but after Connor’s apology in the computer lab the two had become fast friends.

“N-no, I trust you Connor, I just… anxiety.”

“Riiiight. I remember. Wanna watch Parks and Rec ‘till you calm down?”

Evan nodded. After about ten episodes Connor broke the companionable silence that had fallen over them.

“Y’know, you could do what Zoe did.”

“Huh?”

“I never told you that story?”

“No.”

“When Zoe was sixteen, she got a boyfriend. Long hair, tattoos, smoking, drinking, the whole deal; kinda like how I am now. They dated for three months and royally pissed off our mom and dad. They drew the line when she tried to move in with him, though. But it didn't really matter since the whole point was to piss off our parents, y'know date him to scare them, show 'em she's 'all grown up’. You could pull the same thing with me.”

“Date you to make my mom mad?”

“Yeah. Or pretend to date me. If actual dating is too much.”

“That's uh… I don't know.”

“C'mon. It'll be fun. We don't even have to kiss. We’ll just do all the stuff we do as friends, but with a few more hugs and some hand holding.”

“I-I guess.”

“You can stay over here. You don't even have to see her that much.”

“Then how will she know?”

“We’ll announce it.”

“A-announce it? So lots of people will know?”

“It'll make it more believable.”

“C-connor… I don't know about this.”

“Trust me, Evan. And if anything bad happens, we can fake a breakup and get off scot free.”

“O-okay…”

 

*Four months later*

 

“C'mon Evan, we have dinner at your mom's place tonight!”

The fake dating scheme had worked like a charm and Heidi Hansen called them to dinner once a week to make sure Connor is taking care of Evan properly and not turning him into a rebel. The thought of a rebel Evan was hilarious to Connor and the brunette made comments about it all the time in the apartment. But tonight was different. Evan came into the living room slowly, and it made Connor a little concerned.

“Evan? What's up?”

“Can we talk?”

“Sure, what's wrong?”

“I-I can't do this anymore. T-the fake dating. I just c-can’t.”

“I knew it. I'm sorry Evan. Please tell me we can still be friends. Please. I'm sorry I didn't hide it better, but I just like you so much it’s-”

“Wait, you like me? For real?”

“Yeah. I thought you had figured that out. Why else would you be ending the fake dating thing?”

“Because… because I like you. And I thought you didn't like me. That it was all just to make my mom mad.”

“Evan, I suggested the idea  _ because _ I liked you and I figured fake dating would be the closest I would ever get to really getting to be with you.”

“Oh.” Evan's cheeks were red.

“So… I guess the dating never was fake.”

“I guess not.”

“Does this mean I can kiss you?”

“I guess so.”

Connor leaned in and gently pressed his lips against Evan's. It was soft and slow and sweet and well worth the wait. And only one thought intruded Connor's mind.

“ _ We're going to be late to Heidi's _ .”


End file.
